


it feels like i'm floating in the middle of the sea

by meananimagus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Gangs, Insomnia, M/M, Rivalry, Swearing, also kind of stupid, double meaning intended, i just love making my characters fight with their mouths, lowcaps, seungkwan is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meananimagus/pseuds/meananimagus
Summary: "tell me your name..""seungkwan. yours?""hansol. kiss me again."
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	it feels like i'm floating in the middle of the sea

they played different roles in two identical worlds, in futile attempts to weave their lives into fixation. they were different yet alike.

hansol is the daunting and mischievous boy, confused and frustrated in his quest to figuring out what his life is all about. with a head held up high, pride and arrogance that he tended to condensation to use as a mask, steel-hard, foolproof. his thin, pastel tinted lips, consistently pulled up into a daring smirk, and eyes darkened, mirroring the conniving deceptions he encases within. guarded, hansol is the concealed chaos beneath the flesh of exceptional calm.

seungkwan is the overly emotional and passionate boy, with a tendency to act om impulse and guts. his cheeks puffed as he outshines the sun with the brightest smile his lips could form. he is an open book, he speaks to his mind, he shows all of his emotions and beneath those lighthearted gazes lies an exhausted and tenous soul, aching to live rather than simply exist, craving for genuine want and desire to push through. seungkwan is the transparent crystal glass, fragile in form.

'when two worlds collide, the aftermath brings forth discoveries and destructions.'

insomnia and boredom, if there is something seungkwan would put the blame into as to why he is strolling alone in the middle of an empty road at an hour past midnight, it would be his insomnia that always gets into his nerves and the irritating boredom that claws underneath his skin, disturbing the peace he desperately wishes to acquire.

the previous day has been too exhausting. he rounded five bases all by himself to inquire about the current statuses of their firearms and weapons, gather intels from every appointed head regarding the next operations to be held, all by himself. he's tired all over, his boss hasn't stopped throwing commands left and right that he collapsed headfirst onto his unmade bed the second he reached the main headquarters. but sleep what he wants, sleep he doesn't get.

which brings him to taking a midnight walk, brain barely able to keep up with coherent due to tiredness, that it went unnoticed to his conscious self when his steps reached the boundary to the safe territory and enemy's pen.

seungkwan should know better than to continue his fearless, sleepy, strides, and instead retreat back to the secured confines of his dark and unnerving bedroom. but he lacks rest, his brain lacks the off-switch.

the path wasn't, at all, that different from the place seungkwan grew up in. the shady vibes it gives off doesn't fail to make him shiver underneath his thin sweater. the broken lightposts decorating the sidewalks, bulbs either completely shattered or flickering. the road is isolated.

seungkwan resumed walking, his ears catching distant snickering and laughters and it should be enough red flag, his mushy brain begged to differ.

in not even a minute, the voices suddenly felt louder. ahead from seungkwan seems like a lighted alleyway. clinking of bottles and scrunches of plastic packets and chips coming from the spot.

"asshole, stop hiding my swiss!" seungkwan's gears perked up, awakening his sleep-deprived self. he stiffened, eyes darting everywhere, fear rimmed and nervous. he stepped backwards and again and again, the group remained shouting and yelling at each other, seungkwan's anxiety is making his blood rush up to his head. another retreating step until the back of his knee bumped against a metal can.

dread occupied his thoughts and his eyes shut close, waiting for his body to drop and let itself be known, anticipating for the demise that awaits for him in the form of the drunkened goons a few feet away from him.

it didn't.

his body collided against something hard, but it didn't sound like an obnoxious clanking of dirty steel nor did it feel like the rough concrete pavement, it was still a cold surface, though, and seungkwan detested that.

panting in part relief and tension because he's still not home and someone is taking ahold of his arms, trapping his body, and hovering in front of him. he's still not safe. seungkwan slowly cracked an eye open, only to meet a smirking mouth, amusedly intimidating. he trailed his gaze up and caught a pair of cold eyes looking down at him, both literally and figuratively.

"stag," his perpetrator spoke, voice laced with disgust against the name of his gang.

"you are a stag trespassing the dragons' territory." seungkwan audibly gulped, his eyes roaming around the stranger's face and nearly praying to every deity he knows to let the ground underneath him open up and swallow him because he thinks the boy is handsome, exceptionally handsome.

"can't speak? you were too stupidly courageous when you stepped in here and now you're mute?" he darkly chuckled. the hoe switch in seungkwan's brain suddenly turned off. he clicked his tongue, eyes piercing the male a glare as if he wasn't scared a minute ago.

"for someone called a dragon, you talk too much."

"for someone called a stag, you're too small."

"oh, shut your trap, you don't spit fire as dragons do in those shitty fairytales."

the boy leaned closer, eyes turning sharper with every second that passes, seungkwan is still scared shitless but he wouldn't be that dumb to let it show.

but he also couldn't help it when his own eyes started to check the boy out, once more. seungkwan found that he liked the bow in the boy's upper lip, how contoured and carved his jawline is, perfectly aligned with his cheekbones. the lashes that curves up beautifully, emphasizing the glow in his blank eyes. seungkwan drank in the boy's appearance.

"do you want a picture?" seungkwan loathed that voice as much as he found it hypnotizing. he loathed the face of the owner as much as it attracts him. seungkwan hated himself for the feelings that evokes in him towards a measly member of a gang rival.

"you better get your disgusting hands off me now before i knee your balls." seungkwan spat between gritted teeth.

"so staring is not enough, you want to touch me, too?"

the massive bighead, the boy looked at him with unfaltering confidence, gloating. but seungkwan isn't a stag for nothing, headbutting the asshole, nearly hearing his nose crack with how hard his forehead collided against it's bridge, seungkwan escaped the boy's grip as the latter cupped his nose, grunting in pain.

"what the fuck!" seungkwan sidestepped, evading the boy's hand before he gets pinned against the wall again. he lifted a fist, calculating the force in his head, then surges forward. but he underestimated the stranger's strength, that he did. before his knuckles even brush the cheek, the boy caught his arms, tugged him forward and in a flash of a second, a pair of hot lips crashed against his.

'what the fuck' seungkwan screamed in his head. what the fuck because he isn't resisting, what the fuck because he isn't pulling away, what the fuck because he finds himself responding to the kiss.

the kiss was hard and intense, almost like they are both displaying the hatred in their hearts into it, punishing and bruising the other. seungkwan's fists clutched against the boy's collar, pulling closer and closer until the force softened, the kiss becoming gentle and trembling, seungkwan thinks he prefers the searing kiss because this one feels intimate and intimate is dangerous.

he shouldn't do this. everything about it is dangerous and forbidden yet neither of them seems to care enough to pull away.

"tell me your name.."

"seungkwan. yours?"

"hansol. kiss me again."

the next kiss was slow, soft lips pecking the other's, mouth tracing the outline of plushness. then it was daring, tongues started to fight for dominance, battling inside hot caverns. hansol roamed seungkwan's mouth, expertly and hotly, their eyes shut in delirious pleasure.

warmth filled their guts and their hearts.

awakening emotions and feelings neither of them asked for.


End file.
